Princess Josie of the Copper Isles- Part1
by Mage Melery
Summary: I'm starting this new fic!! I know Roald's already betrothed (old word for engaged) but Josie dun know it.....


Hello everyone. I have given up on the Daine and Numair fic, 'cos I can't think of anything else to write. Instead, I've started this new series, and I'll keep writing the Melery series.   
Seeing as Tamora Pierce doesn't really mention much about the Copper Islanders (except that they're mad) alot of this is made up.   
This story is set in 'First Test', seeing as I'm getting most of my information from it and, sadly, it's the only Tamora Pierce book I own. (Donations are greatly accepted.)  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Princess Josie of the Copper Isles, named after her deceased aunt, shifted restlessly on her throne. It was broiling, she felt like the turkey that had been the previous evening's dinner.  
  
Her parents were sitting to the left of her, and were looking expectedly at her. Her mother was short, with gold hair and blue eyes. Her father was tall, with blue eyes, brown hair and a moustache. "Well, Angel?" He asked, smoothing his moustache.  
  
She glared at him, barely masking the annoyance in her blue- grey eyes. She hated his moustache. Like a dead rat, she thought privately, just hanging off his face. How sweet it would be to rip it off. "Hmm," she said sweetly, snapping into her loving daughter- princess mode.  
  
"He's very nice," she said, referring to Prince Sarley of Tusaine, who was standing uncomfortably infront of her. "Alas, he is a bit too short for me. How am I supposed to look up to him lovingly if he's almost as short as I?"  
  
"I suppose you're right, dearest," Queen Aralia said regally. "I'm most sorry, Prince Sarley. Please tell your father that if I had been able to have more children," she sighed, "that one of them would have taken a fancy to you. Prehaps one of the Tortall princesses wishes to wed you," She finsished, concealing the hatred in her voice.  
  
Sarley bowed and hurried out of the room. How I wish I could follow him, Josie thought. her father cleared his throat. "Josie, honey, I know we decided that you could choose whom you will be betrothed to, but you have already dismissed Princes Joshua and Trent of Galla, Prince Han of Scanra, Prince Kaldra of the Yamani Islands and Prince Beau of Tyra. There are no other princes that can be deemed suitable for you to marry."  
  
"But we have not met the Tortall or Carthaki princes," she said sweetly.  
  
"Although Carthak is strong, and a powerful ally to have, Emperer Kaddar is betrothed, and you know aswell as I that all Carthaki princes are constantly under the threat of assasination. And you know how your mother and I feel about the Tortallans, after what they did to your poor aunt." He and his wife looked at the full- size portrait of Princess Josiane, sister of King Christian.  
  
"I understand what you are saying about the Carthaki, but myself marrying to Prince Roald could be a good thing."  
  
She sat quietly, listening to her parents' thoughts. Only one person knew that she had magic, Master Sanders, and, only after she had learned all he could teach her, she had arranged for his unfortunate passing into the Black God's Realm before he could tell anyone. Her motto was; 'My Way may not always be the Right Way, but I always get it'.  
  
I don't see what his problem with Tortallans is, Aralia was thinking, Tortallan fighters have killed many of my people back in Scanra.  
  
Neither of them understand, Christian thought nervously, they think I'm making a big fuss over nothing. Well, that Lioness, he thought bitterly, killed my sister in cold blood! But maybe it's time to re- build, so such a thing doesn't happen again.  
  
"I have decided," he announced, "if His Majesty wishes peace, we shall all go to Tortall at first light tomorrow to find a suitor for you."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
  
Stupid ocean, Josie thought. It just sits there, getting excited now and again and ruining things and killing people. It's taking up precious space which could have crops built on it.   
  
She sighed and looked back where they had come from. It had been two days since they had left the Copper Isles. They were heading for Pirate's Point which was a few days ride away from Corus.  
  
Father had told the head mage of the University to contact King Jonathon, and inform him that the Royal Family wished to visit. He had agreed, and organized a ball for their arrival. Josie smiled, and imagined descending the great staircase she had been told of.   
  
The whole assembly would gasp in awe when they saw her, and Roald would be stunned. He would spend the entire evening with her, dancing and getting her drinks. Then when King Jonathon realised how well they got along, he would beg Mother and Father that they be wed. It will be perfect, she thought blissfully, ignoring the seagulls swooping around them, and the more ships they passed. "Josie, we're almost as Pirate's Point. The Lioness and Baron George will be meeting us. You must get into a fresh dress."  
  
"Coming Mother," she called daintily, and turned from the rail. Soon, she thought, soon you'll be mine, Roald.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
Everyone like it? Be a good person, review my story. 


End file.
